Boarding School
by Almost Famous 12
Summary: When Josh is accepted to a private boarding school, Drake thinks it's awesome. He gets his own room. Josh won't be there to tell him about how wrong it is to copy people's homework. After a while, Drake starts to realize exactly how much his brother means
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Megan…" Josh growled. He was standing in his driveway, soaking wet from head to toe.

A second-story window opened above Josh's head. His eleven-year-old step-sister, Megan, stuck her head out the window. "Ha…ha!" she said, pausing between the two syllables.

"Megan…" Josh growled again. He stared up at his sister, who stared back. Out of the corner of his eye, Josh spotted a rock that could easily fit inside his hand. Still looking up at Megan, he bent over and picked up the rock. Josh drew back his arm, and released the rock.

Megan let out a gasp, and slammed the window shut. It was really very lucky for her, because just at that moment, the rock hit the window. It was really very unlucky for Josh, because when the rock hit the window, it cracked.

A moment later, Josh's father and stepmother ran out of the house. "What happened?" asked his father.

"We heard a noise!" his mother exclaimed.

They both looked up at the broken window. As if being controlled by some invisible force, they turned to Josh at almost the exact same time.

"Josh…did you break the window?" asked his father.

"It was only because Megan threw water balloons at me!" said Josh.

Megan walked out of the house and stood next to her parents. She stared up at the window, wide-eyed. "What happened here?" she inquired.

"You know what happened here," Josh said, through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Megan.

"Megan," said her mother, turning on her. "Did you throw water balloons at Josh?"

"Of course not!" Megan said, looking as innocent as she sounded.

"Megan?" said her mother.

Megan began to cry. "I only did it because he tried to throw a rock at me," she said between fake tears.

Yet again, Josh's parents turned to him, under the control of that invisible force.

"You actually believe her?" Josh asked, unable to believe that his parents were siding with Megan.

"Well, you _did _throw the rock at her," said his mother, as if that settled the matter.

"But why would I throw a rock at her in the first place?" Everybody's eyes turned to Megan.

"How am I supposed to know why he threw a rock at me?" She turned around and walked back into the house.

Josh's parents focused their attention back to Josh.

"Aw, come on!" he said.

"So you have to pay for it?" Drake asked, picking up his guitar off his bed.

"Yeah," Josh said, "And it costs five hundred bucks, too."

"Ew," said Drake. "Well, at least you aren't saving up for anything." Drake knew what he was saving up for. It was a giant amplifier for his guitar and it cost more than twice as much as he even had.

"Yeah, but still…Stomach aches…She gives me stomach aches!"

"Josh…_everything _gives you stomach aches," Drake pointed out. He sat down on the couch in the room the boys shared, with his guitar.

Midway through his song, he stopped and stood up.

"What's the matter?" Josh asked his brother.

Drake reached under the cushion with one hand, still holding his guitar by the neck with the other one. He pulled out a can of something, and smelled it. "Air freshener?" he asked, looking questionably at Josh.

"I was wondering where that went," Josh said, looking up from his trigonometry homework. He set his textbook, calculator, and pencil down on his bed where he was doing his homework and walked over to the couch.

Drake took a deep breath. "Ew," he muttered. He pressed the nozzle of the can forward and sprayed air freshener in circles around Josh's head.

"Give me that!" said Josh firmly, and snatched the can away from Josh.

"Well at least you smell spring fresh," said Drake, making a point.

"Stomach aches…You give me stomach aches!" He stormed back to his trigonometry homework.

"I swear," said Drake, "_Everything _gives you stomach aches." He picked his guitar up again and began to play.

"Drake, did you remember to do your homework?" asked Mrs. Lawson, Drake and Josh's trigonometry teacher, the next day in school.

"Yeah, I got it right—" Drake replied, reaching into his back pocket. "—Here," he finished, handing Mrs. Lawson a crumpled up piece of paper.

"Thank…you…" Mrs. Lawson replied, flattening out the piece of paper.

At the end of class, after the bell rang, as Drake was leaving the room, Mrs. Lawson said, "Drake, may I have a word?"

"Sure," Drake replied, stepping out of the line to the door and walking up to Mrs. Lawson's desk.

"Drake," she began, "I am very impressed. You got every problem on last night's homework correct. Actually, just the fact that you _did _your homework impresses me. You're smart, you really are. You just need to try harder."

For a moment, neither teacher nor student said anything.

"Well, that's it," said Mrs. Lawson. "You may go to class now."

"Hey Josh," said Drake as he passed his brother in the hall on the way to his locker. "Thanks for the homework!" Before Josh could tell him off for copying his homework at all, with his permission or not, Drake had rounded the corner and was out of sight.

Sometimes Josh could get really annoying when it came to schoolwork. He was so obsessed with getting good grades, it was like he didn't care about the things that really mattered, like video games, or music.

It was in English class that Josh began to give Drake a lecture on schoolwork. He was interrupted around the "The point _is_, Drake, that it's _wrong_."

The classroom door opened and the principal walked up to where Drake and Josh were standing. At first, Drake thought that he had gotten caught copying Josh's homework, but then, to his surprise, the principal walked up to Josh instead.

"Josh," he said, "Come with me."

"Sir, did I do something wrong?" asked Josh, his voice slightly shaky.

The two left the room, but Drake, unable to come up with any other reason for the principal coming to personally take someone away, assumed that he was in trouble.

_About time, too_, Drake thought, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **(I forgot one of these) I don't own any of the characters.

**Chapter 2**

"Congratulations!" was what Drake entered the house hearing. He had just come back from practice with his band, and hadn't come home yet since school.

Josh hadn't been in History that day so he had still been in the principal's office. Drake figured he must have gotten in a _lot _of trouble to be kept there for so long. Even _Drake _hadn't been there for _that _long, and he got in a _lot _of trouble.

The "congratulations!" from his parents hadn't been for Drake, however. It had been for Josh, as Drake soon figured out, based on the way his father were beaming at Josh and the hug his mother was giving him. Drake couldn't quite figure out why his parents would be praising his brother for getting in trouble, even if Josh _was_ so good and they had paid him to get in trouble, but no one in their right mind would do that.

"What happened here?" asked Drake, setting his backpack and guitar case on the floor next to the kitchen.

"Josh has just been accepted to North Star Academy!" said his mother, sounding excited.

"Oh," said Drake. He turned around and started back to his guitar and backpack.

"Well aren't you going to conratulate me?" Josh asked, causing Drake to turn around.

"No," said Drake, and went upstairs. He set his guitar on his bed gently and threw his backpack into a corner.

Drake had just sat down on the couch with a bag of chips when Josh opened the door, right on queue.

"Drake, what's wrong?" asked Josh.

"Nothing," Drake replied. "I'm just playing video games."

"I thought you'd be proud of me," Josh continued. His voice was soft.

"I am," said Drake, but he sounded like he didn't mean it one bit.

Josh walked over to the couch and stood in front of Drake, who sat up and leaned around his stepbrother in order to still see the television. Josh stepped in front of him again, so Drake just turned the other way.

"Did I mention it's a boarding school?" Josh asked, hoping this would get Drake's attention.

It did. Drake stood up, practically dropped his game controller, and shouted, "Hug me brother!"

The two jumped at each other, quickly hugged, and then stood there for a moment.

"So you're going to be staying at school all the time?" Drake asked, hopeful.

"Well, I'm coming home for Christmas and over the summer," Josh responded. "But only if I decide to go," he added quickly.

"What?" Drake said suddenly. "No, Josh, you worked hard to get accepted. You should go."

"You really think I should?" Josh inquired.

"Yeah. Totally." Drake patted him on the back as they walked to the door.

Josh walked downstairs to tell his parents his decision. Drake closed the door behind him and punched the air in a victorious way. He inhaled deeply. He was going to enjoy having his own room, he felt certain. Sure, there were downsides to not having Josh around; for one thing, he couldn't copy Josh's homework. Drake was popular, though, and he felt as if he would have no trouble finding someone else's homework to copy. Also on the plus side, Josh wouldn't be around to lecture Drake on everything he did wrong. Yup, Drake was starting to like this North Star Place.


End file.
